


Kuroko vs. Kise

by Ludz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKaga - Freeform, Crack, Extreme Flirtation, Finger Sucking, Humor, KagaKuro - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Tongue-in-cheek, kagakise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludz/pseuds/Ludz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kise fights over for Kagami's attention; whereas Kuroko and Kise make their flirty moves to be noticed by Kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko vs. Kise

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever one shot. I apologize in advance for typos or any errors I might commit. ENJOY!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Kagami was walking along side with Kuroko, on their way to Maji burger. The teal haired boy was reading one of his mystery novels while walking and the red head just looked straight, occasionally pulling Kuroko’s shoulder to avoid strangers from bumping up on him. 

“Kagamicchi!!!!!!”

They heard a familiar voice from behind and before they could even look back, a man jumped to Kagami’s back, and an arm was hung over his shoulder, they almost fell on the floor, but the red head managed to balance his strong legs. 

A chuckle left his lips as he greeted the man who’s almost hugging him “Hey Kise, what’s up?”

“Well, I had a photo shoot nearby earlier and…” The blond rubbed his cheek against Kagami’s. “I missed hanging out with you”

Kuroko, still holding his book over his face, glared at the model in silence. The blond glared back with a smirk on his face. The two has been competing for the red head’s attention for months now, but none of them actually dared to confess. And Kagami was too dense to notice their hints. 

When they arrived at their destination, Seirin’s ace ordered the usual a dozen burgers and a diet coke, Kuroko ordered a single burger with Vanilla Milk Shake and Kise settled with just a hotdog sandwich and a soda. Right after they chose a table, Kise and Kuroko sat facing each other. They both gave each other death glares.

“Kagamicchi / Kagami-kun, sit beside me” both of them said at the same time. 

The red head just scratched the back of his head and said “How about I just sit at the middle.” Then he placed his tray of burgers in front of his chosen seat and excused himself to the comfort room. While he was there, the obvious dark aura from the former team mates was starting to scare people away. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Kise-kun” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Really? What exactly am I trying to do then?” The blond teased. 

“You’re trying to steal Kagami-kun from me.”

“STEAL him from YOU? What? Are you an item now?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly!” Kaijou’s ace exclaimed his point. “Just watch me Kurokocchi, soon enough Kagaicchi will fall head over heels for me.”

“I would love to see you try.”

The red head returned and sat down. They started eating their meals. Kagami was sipping his diet coke when Kise made the first move.

“Kagamicchi, I ordered a diet coke but the girl gave me an orange soda... Can I share with yours?”

“Oh sure! Here.” Seirin’s ace gave his drink to the blond. Kise gleefully accepted it and sipped on the same straw. The blond looked at the teen in front of with a smirk on his lips as he sipped Kagami’s drink. 

YOSH!!! An indirect kiss! POINT TO KISE!

Of course minutes after that, the blunette had thought of a comeback. Kukoro started eating slightly messily than usual; he purposely bit his burger using the side of his mouth to leave a smudge of mustard at the corner of his outer lips. 

Kagami noticed the mustard on Kuroko’s face so he pointed it out to the blunette. 

“Uh, Kuroko, you have mustard on your face.”

“Where Kagami-kun?” Kuroko wiped his face but purposely avoided the part with mustard.

“Hehehe, it’s cute when you eat like a little kid, Kuroko” Kagami said as he grabbed a table napkin and used it to wipe the mustard off of his shadow’s face. 

YYIIEE!! Compliment plus face wiping! POINT TO KUROKO!

The blond gritted his teeth in annoyance! That does it! Kise is on total flirt mode! 

“Kagamicchi, you gave some bread crumbs on your cheek”

Before the red head could even speak, the blond slowly licked it off his cheek. After licking, the model smiled at Seirin’s ace and licked his own lip, giving off that sexy aura. 

POINT TO KISE!

Of course Kuroko wouldn’t accept defeat that easily. He held his light’s hand and said 

“Kagami-kun, you have some ketchup on your fingers.” Both of them stared at the index and middle fingers which were stained with ketchup. After a minute or two of hesitation, the blunette started sucking on Kagami’s fingers. He sucked from the base to the tip of the fingers and licked the tip gently. 

“There, all clean.” Kuroko said with a little flush on his pale face.

POINT TO KUROKO!

“Uh, thanks for taking care of me you guys!”

The blond and the blunette glared at each other again, dark aura covering their table, but the red head doesn’t seem to notice since he’s busy finishing his last burger.

When all three of them were done eating, Kagami stood up, stretched his arms above his head and said “Well, we better get going, it’s getting late.” With that, they all walked out Maji and walked leisurely their way home, well, on Kise’s case, he walked his way to the taxi bay. Kise got an idea while walking.

“Ne, Kagamicchi, do you have anything planned for the rest of the night?”  
“No, not really, why?”

“Why don’t you come over to my place! Let’s watch movies together!” He gleefully offered while he locked his arm around the red head’s.

“Uuhh well…” before Kagami can finish his sentence, Kuroko interrupted.

“Sorry Kise-kun, but we have to study for our math test on Monday.”

“Aww Kurokocchi, being a kill joy as always? It’s Friday! You guys can study during Sunday!”

The blunette and the blond looked like they were about to jump and kill each other; blue and yellow lightning can be seen due to the intensity of their stares. 

“Guys, Guys!!” Kagami tried to break the tension. “Why don’t we all just hang out at my place?”

“NO!” the two shouted in chorus. 

“Kagamicchi, you have to choose, would you rather hang out with me, or with him?!”

“Yes, Kagami-kun, who will it be?”

“H-hold up guys! Chillax, both of you. Since when did you two start hating each other?”

“Ever since we found out that we both like you in a romantic way.” Kuroko deadpanned. 

_IS HE REALLY GONNA CONFESS?_ Kise thought to himself.

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Kagami asked, panicking.

The passing specialist sighed, “At least I’m sure of what I feel. Kagami-kun, I like you. And I want to date you. And also have sex with you”

Both Kaijou’s and Seirin’s aces were shocked at the confession. So blunt and straight forward! But of course Kise wouldn’t want to be left behind, so he confessed as well.

“I like you too Kagamicchi. And if you choose me, I’d let you explore my body in more ways than one.” He winked at the red head and blew him a kiss.

“You lack decency, Kise-kun!” the teal haired boy noted. Both of the other boys sweat dropped. Says the guy who just said he wants to have sex with his teammate. 

“I’m sure Kagami-kun would rather date his partner, Right Kagami-kun?” he turned to the red head. He pulled his light’s arm closer to him.

Kagami did not know how to respond to that. “Well uh...” He was once again interrupted, this time, by the blond.

“Don’t be so sure Kurokocchi, I think Kagamicchi would rather date a MODEL! Right, Kagamicchi?” The blond battled and pulled Kagami’s arm to his side. 

The two teens were pulling each of Kagami’s arms to their sides, like two kids fighting over a toy. 

“Guys…Guys…” But the two did not stop bickering. “GUYS!!!” the red head shouted to get their attention. The two other guys stopped pulling his arms for a moment and looked at the red head. 

“I appreciate your admiration. But…”

“BUT??!” both of them impatiently waited for the continuation of his sentence. 

The red head gulped. “Well, I-I’m kinda dating someone right now.”

“WHAT??” Both Kise and Kuroko shouted at the same time.

“Well... Yeah… He’s actually on his way here; he’s picking me up because I’m gonna spend the weekends at his place.”

“Who the heck is the lucky bastard?” Kise asked, annoyed with the sudden revelation. 

“That lucky bastard would be me.” A familiar voice came closer to them. They all turned to their right to see that person.

“AKASHI-KUN?? / AKASHICCHI??” the former teammates said at the same time. 

The shorter red head ignored both of his former teammates and turned his gaze to his lover. 

“Hey babe.” Kagami greeted. “Hey babe, did you miss me?” Rakuzan’s captain said as he pulled the taller red head down by the collar of his shirt for a deep, wet kiss. 

The blond and the blunette both jaw dropped at the sight; they were both left speechless. After the kiss, Akashi glared at the two who just confessed to his lover, with a he’s-mine-back-off-or-I’ll-kill-you grin. The other two gulped. Akashi then turned his head and looked at his lover once again, letting go of his collar. 

“Shall we go?” Akashi offered

And so Kagami bid his goodbyes to his two friends and walked side by side with his boyfriend.

Kise and Kuroko were left staring at the back of the lovers as they walked away. Until Kise broke the silence

“I wonder who tops…”

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes and both shrugged at the question neither of them can answer.

**Author's Note:**

> YOSH! lolz, I hope people like this short one shot! I tried to be funny, I hope I was effective! and please, PLEASE drop comments about what you think. as a starter, I need feedback so bad. thanks again!


End file.
